Yes, I am jealous
by KateB-fan
Summary: Esto ocurre durante y luego de la última escena de 5x02, espero que les guste! Epílogo...
1. Chapter 1

**Estoy ocupadísima, pero pude hacerme un rato luego de un nuevo episodio de Castle, realmente no pude dejar de escribir esto... espero que les guste!  
**

**Yes, I am jealous**

Kate sintió que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas cuando salía en dirección a su auto. Lo había visto venir tras ella justo cuando las puertas del ascensor se habían cerrado y aunque necesitara tenerlo cerca, tampoco quería darle el gusto de verla en ese estado. Aunque él la conocía tanto que seguramente sabía lo que le sucedía…

Kate llegó a su casa con el firme propósito de irse a dormir lo más pronto posible y mañana sería un día seguramente mejor…

Se duchó, se puso el camisón más cómodo que encontró y cuando estaba a punto de irse a dormir, escuchó el timbre.

Cuando espió para ver quién era se sorprendió tontamente, cualquiera hubiese pensado que era obvio que él pasaría por su casa, pero ella estaba tan decidida a que el día terminase que ni siquiera había contemplado esa posibilidad.

Se lamentó, tratando de imaginarse cuál podría ser la excusa perfecta para no abrirle, o para pedirle que se fuera, honestamente, no tenía intenciones de hablar con él esa noche, sobre todo porque aún no podía sacarse de la cabeza la imagen de esa mujer sobre él.

Unos segundos más tarde, se dio cuenta de que no había nada que pudiera hacer, tenía que abrir la puerta y hacerse cargo de la situación.

Con la cara lo más recompuesta que pudo, pero aún seria, abrió la puerta y lo miró.No quería estar enojada con él, pero cada vez que se planteaba la idea de olvidar lo que había sucedido, otra vez la imagen volvía a su cabeza y la torturaba.

-Lo siento…- dijo Rick con sinceridad y ella revoleó los ojos, e intentó cerrar la puerta, no tenía intenciones de escuchar tonterías. Pero él puso la mano y la detuvo, empujándola un poco para pasar y ella, muy en contra de sus deseos, le permitió que pasara- lo siento- repitió él- no debería haber ido a esa cita… debería haber dicho que no

-¿Entonces por qué no lo hiciste?- le dijo ella sin poder evitarlo, él estaba de espaldas mientras entraba y giró para mirarla.

-No soy bueno en esto… digo, de pretender que estoy solo cuando en realidad no es así…

-Sí, pero… Castle… yo tampoco lo soy…- dijo ella, su expresión había cambiado y era evidente que quería encontrar la forma de comprenderlo- y lo último que quiero hacer es tener que preocuparme por la mujeres que están a tu alrededor…

-Que conste que yo no iba a dormir con ella…

-Lo sé…- dijo ella con poco convencimiento- ese ni siquiera es el punto- siguió ella intentando enmascarar sus celos- el punto es… es que ni siquiera sé cómo hacer esto… ¿recuerdas cuando Miles dijo que esto se desmoronaría porque está destinado al fracaso?

-Solo quiero recordarte…- le dijo con suavidad- Miles es un asesino mentiroso… pero… si, quizás la gente lo averigüe y probablemente no trabajemos más juntos… y quizás todo explote… o quizás seguiremos siendo increíbles…

Kate lo miró con algunas lágrimas en los ojos, sus palabras le llegaban, él tenía ese don con ella, y aunque todavía estuviese enojada, sabía que él tenía algo de razón.

-La cuestión es que no tenemos las respuestas, solo tenemos preguntas y debemos encontrar el camino para seguir adelante.

Kate sonrió un poco, no pudo evitarlo. Volvía a ser ella y él no había dejado de ser él…

-Bien…- dijo ella y asintió, algo nerviosa- ¿podemos… podemos empezar desde aquí, por ejemplo? ¿Podemos decir que salimos con otras personas cuando en realidad no lo hacemos?- intentó.

-Si… yo… en realidad puedo hacerlo…- dijo algo sorprendido de que ella hubiese recapacitado.

-De acuerdo… bien…- dijo con seriedad- porque tengo un arma y realmente no tienes opción…- agregó y aunque quiso mantenerse seria, terminó sonriendo.

-Claramente no tengo opción…- dijo él y ambos se distendieron un poco.

-No…- dijo ella y sintió algo de vergüenza, arrugó la nariz y rio desviando la mirada un poco.

Y cuando volvió a mirarlo, se dio cuenta de que él la miraba con intensidad. Expectante. Sus ojos acariciaron los labios de él, deseando besarlo. Él no se movió, solamente la imitó cuando ella tomó la iniciativa y se inclinó para besarlo. Y cuando casi sus labios se tocaban, ella se detuvo en seco y al alejarse, Rick notó una cara de disgusto.

-Lo siento… - dijo ella en voz baja y él la miró con desconcierto- no puedo, es demasiado pronto… sigo viendo- dijo y levantó las manos haciendo el gesto- sus pechos sobre tu cara…

El pestañeó con remordimiento sin saber qué decir y ella lo dejó ahí, y se fue con cara asco a su habitación. Realmente se sentía incómoda. Rick la observó irse con algo de sorpresa y luego una sonrisa se dibujó en su cara. Adoraba que Kate se pusiera celosa…

Se quedó un rato parado ahí, en medio del living sin saber qué hacer y luego caminó decididamente a la habitación. Era claro que esto no había terminado para él…

Cuando llegó al umbral de la puerta, la encontró de espaldas, soltándose el cabello. Se quedó mirándola como un tonto, sintió que no podía dejar de hacerlo. Aún le costaba trabajo creer que finalmente ella lo hubiese aceptado en su vida. Y una tontería como esa no lo estropearía…

-Lo siento…- dijo aún de espaldas, habiendo percibido su presencia- me siento una tonta… es que…

-Es que estás celosa… lo entiendo…

-Bueno… dicho así suena…

-Suena a que estamos en una relación y tienes derecho de ponerte mal si algo sucede… sobre todo si es algo como esto…- dijo él y ella giró en redondo para mirarlo. Estaba sonrojada, sin duda le costaba mucho trabajo reconocer sus celos…

-Rick…- comenzó a decir ella y él la interrumpió con un gesto con la mano, aún estaban lejos.

-No, Kate… está bien… me comporté como un tonto… es decir… no medí las consecuencias, no me di cuenta de que las cosas podrían escapárseme de las manos… y no quería lastimarte…

-Es que… no se si me lastimaste… el punto es que antes no tenía derecho a decirte nada… no es que no me molestara verte con todas esas modelos con las que te veía… pero ahora…

-Ahora estamos en una relación… y está bien que me digas cuando algo te molesta… en serio… siento haberte hecho sufrir…

-Lo se…- dijo y miró hacia el suelo.

-Bien… - dijo él- y en realidad tengo que reconocer que más allá de haberte causado un mal momento, el hecho de verte celosa me llega muy profundo… últimamente me estás sorprendiendo, detective…

Kate sonrió, se sentía renovada, eso era cierto… y estaba mostrando un aspecto de su personalidad que estaba tan profundamente guardado que ni siquiera ella lo recordaba.

-Pero es que me lo planteo… yo no sé si tengo derecho de estar celosa, nosotros… nosotros recién comenzamos… es natural que estas cosas sucedan…

-¿Natural?- Rick se acercó un poco, frunciendo la nariz sin comprender.

-Digo… no podemos esperar amoldarnos a la idea de ser una pareja con exclusividad…- dijo y suspiró.

-Kate… espero que no estés pensando en devolver las llamadas de ese tipo del canal de deportes… - Kate achicó los ojos como si no comprendiera- no, en serio… no podría soportarlo…

-¿Por qué?- dijo ella súbitamente divertida.

-Porque no… esto no es como en otras parejas, Kate… a nosotros nos tomó cuatro años no dar un paso en falso y no quiero que lo estropeemos…

-Pero…- intentó ella y él siguió hablando.

-En serio… ¿qué quieres, castigarme por lo que hice?

-No, Rick… no es eso…- dijo ella y él se acercó un poco más.

-Entonces déjame dejarte en claro que tú eres muy importante para mi… y esto que estamos compartiendo no es una tontería, ni una relación más para mi…

-Está bien…- dijo ella mirándolo comprensiva.

-Bien… entonces… ¿tendré que irme, me harás dormir en el sofá o puedo compartir tu cama?

-Es que…- dijo e hizo un gesto de disgusto con su cara- no lo se… no es que quiera echarte… pero ya sabes, todavía es muy pronto…

-¿Me estás diciendo que no quieres dormir abrazada a mi? Yo no estoy hablando de sexo, ni siquiera te estoy pidiendo un beso… solo que me dejes abrazarte para dormir… - le dijo como si se tratara de algo natural entre ellos.

-Es que… me duele un poco el cuello… y… tú sabes… la última vez que…

-Lo se… pero esta vez prometo que solo será dormir…- dijo y bostezó para reforzar su punto- ven aquí… aflójate un poco el cuello, te daré masajes…

-No, Castle…- dijo ella y cuando quiso acordar, él había colocado sus manos por debajo de la tela del camisón, apretando suavemente sus hombros, aliviándole el dolor de a poco.

Unos minutos más tarde, Kate no pudo evitar suspirar, todo su cuerpo se estaba relajando, era tonto no reconocerlo, y él se estaba portando muy bien, en ningún momento había hecho movimiento alguno para deslizar sus manos donde no fuera necesario.

Kate volvió a suspirar y sintió los labios de él que suavemente besaban la parte posterior de su cuello y se quedaban un momento ahí, saboreando el contacto.

-¿Vamos a dormir?- dijo en tono algo apagado.

-¿En serio?- preguntó él.

-Dormir…- repitió ella sin darse vuelta, sintiendo el aliento de él en su nuca.

-Si… si… dormir…- dijo él y ella sonrió aunque él no la viera.

Kate se separó de él y rodeó la cama para acostarse, abrió y corrió las mantas y luego lo miró, él se había quedado en la misma posición mirándola.

-¿Vienes?

-Si…- dijo y se quitó la ropa con tranquilidad.

Kate lo observó en silencio y cuando él se acostó a su lado le dio la espalda y él la abrazó.

-Buenas noches, amor…- le dijo y besó su cabello.

-Buenas noches…- dijo ella y sonrió. Tenía que admitirlo, estar con él era lo mejor que le había sucedido en años, y no podía desperdiciarlo más.

* * *

**Podría seguirlo, pero no se si vale la pena, sabemos lo que ocurrirá durante la noche o tal vez por la mañana, no? Escucho opiniones!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Cuando Kate abrió un ojo al día siguiente se encontró en los brazos de Rick y sonrió. Todavía le resultaba algo incómodo o mejor dicho, fuera de lo común tenerlo tan cerca. Estaba sumergida en sus brazos y la nariz de él estaba casi pegada a la de ella. Se movió un poco, sentía que tenía que cruzar los ojos para poder verlo con claridad. Él se movió con ella y la abrazó posesivamente.

Una ola de calor le recorrió el cuerpo cuando sintió su erección matutina sobre su abdomen. Y de pronto, la imagen de esa mujer sobre él, y su boca manchada con lápiz labial, y ella acariciándole el pecho mientras Kate los miraba con el arma en la mano…

Kate cerró los ojos y suspiró. Todavía no…

Se escurrió de entre los brazos de Rick que protestó un poco pero siguió durmiendo. Se cambió de ropa, no tenía deseos de salir a correr, pero seguramente un poco de yoga aeróbica la distendería.

Mientras terminaba de atarse las zapatillas, desvió la mirada y lo observó dormir. ¿Cómo podía sentir cosas tan profundas por él y sin embargo no poder acercársele para darle un beso?

Sacudió la cabeza y salió de la habitación. Se detuvo en la mitad del living y respiró hondo.

Comenzó a hacer toda clase de posturas, al principio era solo estiramiento, pero ni bien se sintió más flexible, comenzó a combinarlo con algo de aerobics y la ansiedad fue cediendo hasta que casi se olvidó de todo lo que la afectaba.

Cuando Rick se asomó al living en bóxers y todo despeinado, Kate estaba casi hecha un nudo, respirando con dificultad y toda transpirada.

-Hey…- dijo él y se frotó los ojos- no te escuché levantarte…- agregó e inclinó la cabeza para poder mirarla a los ojos.

-Era la idea…- respondió ella con dificultad.

-¿Bien… te preparo algo para desayunar?- le dijo y suspiró.

Kate desarmó suavemente su postura y se inclinó hacia adelante y hacia atrás, balanceándose para distender los músculos.

-No tengo hambre…- dijo solamente entre respiraciones.

-Pero tienes que comer algo…- insistió él.

-Castle… - lo cortó ella- mi madre falleció hace muchos años…- le dijo con la ceja levantada.

-Esto no es nada maternal, Kate… es por tu salud… estás haciendo ejercicio físico y necesitas recuperar proteínas…

-Estoy bien, Rick…- dijo y se sentó en posición de relajación.

-¿Qué haces?- dijo él frunciendo el entrecejo.

-Me relajo… o eso intento…- dijo sacudiendo la cabeza con fastidio.

-¿Te refieres a… om?- dijo juntando el dedo pulgar y el mayor de cada mano en el gesto característico del yoga.

-Shhh…- insistió ella y cerró los ojos.

-¿Te ducharás?- insistió él.

-Castle…- dijo ella con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Falta mucho?- preguntó él y ella abrió los ojos y lo miró con furia.

-Necesito relajarme…- protestó.

-Yo puedo ayudar en eso y te aseguro que sería más divertido…- dijo y alzó las cejas.

Kate suspiró y se levantó. Rick la siguió sin decir nada.

-Voy a ducharme- dijo mientras entraba en la habitación.

-Bien…- dijo él y sonrió.

-Sola…- agregó ella y él se detuvo en seco.

-¿Estás enojada?

-Estoy furiosa…- dijo apretando los dientes.

-Pero… pensé que habíamos hablado…

-Hablamos, si… pero lo que siento no se desvanece… es así, y no se cuanto más me tomará…- dijo y se mordió el labio.

-¿Te das cuenta de lo que me estás diciendo? Yo ya te pedí disculpas, Kate… ya te prometí que no volvería a suceder… que tendría en cuenta lo que ahora se que sientes… déjame convencerte…- dijo acercándose.

-Me parece que no entiendes… yo me rebelo contra lo que me pasa… pero no puedo manejarlo… y me da mucha frustración… por eso me puse a hacer yoga… es lo único que calma mi ansiedad…

-¿Quieres que me vaya?- dijo él con tristeza.

-No es eso, Rick… pero tampoco puedo obligarte a que soportes mi rechazo… no se… voy a ducharme…- dijo y se encerró en el baño.

* * *

Kate se quitó la ropa con cuidado y se metió bajo la ducha. El agua tibia la acarició pero ella no lo sintió así. Su mente estaba en otro lado.

Escuchó la puerta y cerró los ojos. En otro momento le hubiese parecido simpático que él fuese tan insistente. No ahora, por supuesto.

Kate hizo de cuenta que él no estaba. La cortina traslúcida le permitía observar la figura de él del otro lado. Se lavó el cabello sin hablar, y él tampoco dijo nada. Sintió curiosidad, sabía que a él le agradaba mirarla, pero no creía que fuera el caso.

Cuando terminó de ducharse, Kate respiró hondo y abrió la cortina, él la esperaba sin ropa del otro lado.

Kate sintió una punzada de deseo y tuvo que admitir que a pesar de todo, extrañaba su cuerpo… sus ojos se pasearon por él que se mantuvo serio.

-¿Puedo usar tu ducha?- le preguntó mientras le devolvía la mirada, la imagen de ella, húmeda y mirándolo era difícil de manejar.

-Si…- dijo ella cuando encontró la voz.

-Siento haber entrado sin permiso, pensé que saldrías más rápido…- dijo en tono impersonal y se alcanzó la toalla.

-No, está bien… no te preocupes…- añadió ella en voz baja y comenzó a secarse. El continuó mirándola hasta que anudó la toalla alrededor de su cuerpo.

Kate levantó la pierna para salir y él sostuvo su mano para ayudarla. Cuando se paró a su lado, él la miró con intensidad. Estaban muy cerca y Kate se sintió algo incómoda.

-No voy a rendirme, Kate…- le dijo en voz baja y ella soltó el aire que sin darse cuenta estaba reteniendo.

-Espero que no…- dijo ella y él se inclinó y besó su hombro.

-Solo quiero escucharte decir que quieres estar conmigo…- le dijo él mirándola de cerca.

-Quiero estar contigo, Rick… - su voz era bajísima.

-Cierra los ojos, Kate…- le pidió.

Kate quiso protestar pero no pudo. Cerró los ojos. De inmediato sintió la respiración de él sobre su boca. Trató de relajarse. Él se acercó despacio y jugueteó un poco con su labio superior. La caricia era tenue. Él se estaba reprimiendo y ella lo supo.

La besó suavemente y deslizó sus manos por los hombros desnudos, acariciándola.

-Me muero por ti, Kate… nadie en el mundo significa nada para mi… nadie…

Kate abrió los ojos y lo vio muy cerca.

-No quiero sufrir más… ya no, Rick… si di este paso contigo es porque quiero estar bien…- jadeó sobre sus labios.

-Lo se… lo se, Kate…

-Y no voy a soportar verte con otras mujeres… - dijo y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-Kate…

-No… no voy a soportarlo… me provoca mucha angustia… y prefiero que si no quieres estar conmigo me lo digas, y yo daré un paso al costado…

-No es así… yo quiero estar contigo… lo he deseado desde que te conozco… y no quiero echarlo a perder… por favor no estés enojada…

-No estoy enojada.

-¿Entonces?

-¿Qué tenía ella mejor que yo?

-Nada…

-Porque era totalmente opuesta a mi…

-Totalmente…

-¿Entonces?

-Kate… me parece que te olvidas de que no pude detenerla… en ningún momento ponderé la idea de dormir con ella…

-¿Estás seguro?

-Totalmente…

-Bien…

-¿Me das un beso?

-No…

-¿Vas a irte?

-Si… te dejo para que puedas bañarte…

-¿Ni siquiera uno de despedida?

Kate se puso en puntas de pie y besó su mejilla.

-¿Solo eso?- protestó él.

-A bañarte, Castle… - dijo ella y sonrió. Por un momento, Rick sintió que todo volvía a ser como antes y no pudo evitar sonreír. El chiste le había costado caro, y era tiempo de que finalmente, terminara de arreglarlo.

* * *

**A pedido de mis adorables seguidores, lo continué... pero tuve que forzar un poco la historia, no se preocupen, pronto escribiré el último capítulo, espero que les haya gustado!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Kate sintió un nudo en la garganta mientras caminaba por la alfombra roja con su vestido largo, de seda color violáceo, los flashes de los medios que cubrían el evento en ella, preguntándose dónde estaría su acompañante.

Las cosas se habían calmado un poco entre ella y Rick, pero al parecer, él esperaba que ella le diera alguna clase de permiso de acercarse, y como ella no había dado el brazo a torcer, entonces, aunque no discutían, tampoco pasaban tiempo juntos.

Y cuando ella le había recordado que el evento de caridad a beneficio de la fundación Johanna Beckett tendría lugar esa noche, él le había asegurado que enviaría a todos sus conocidos dispuestos a colaborar… pero se había negado a participar con ella.

Kate sintió una opresión en el pecho cuando un periodista del grupo se animó a preguntarle lo que ella no quería ni estaba en condiciones de contestar.

-¿Dónde está Richard Castle?- dijo el joven y ella se detuvo en seco, mirándolo con seriedad, la angustia oprimiendo su garganta.

-El… él tiene la agenda muy ocupada… vendrá si puede… y si no pudiera, yo sigo estando eternamente agradecida por su ayuda…- dijo e intentó sonreír, pero sintió tristeza.

Kate siguió caminando y contestando algunas preguntas de rigor. Ella sabía que la prensa estaría presente, porque se trataba de un evento organizado por él y extrañaba su presencia, sus comentarios suaves en su oído, su forma de mirarla… Kate lo extrañaba más que nada a él, ese contacto físico que tenían y que indudablemente en esos momentos se había intensificado, pero se descubrió echando de menos también sus miradas y sus palabras, esa tensión no resuelta que duró tanto tiempo.

Cuando llegó la estaban esperando las autoridades del lugar, la pusieron al tanto de las actividades, por suerte habían contratado, o mejor dicho, Rick había contratado a alguien para conducir el evento y solo le pidieron que dirigiera unas palabras de agradecimiento a los donantes, en muestra de su buena voluntad y gratitud.

Kate no había preparado nada, y tampoco quería ponerse a pensar en ese instante, si tan solo Castle estuviera ahí con ella, podría ayudarla a prepararlo… pero eso no era así…

Kate optó por dejarlo a la suerte y a su inspiración del momento, sabía que no sería fácil, pero confiaba en su buena estrella para poder expresar con palabras simples, lo que la fundación significaba para ella y lo valiosa que era la ayuda que estaban recibiendo…

La sentaron con algunas de las personalidades de la ciudad, incluídas algunas personalidades del espectáculo y de la política y todas preguntaron por Rick… Kate se excusó con incomodidad y fue a recibir a su padre que llegaba.

Lo abrazó tan fuerte que él se preguntó si todo estaba bien.

Jim la mantuvo un rato en sus brazos y luego la miró a los ojos con desconfianza.

-¿Pasó algo? ¿Dónde está Rick?- preguntó.

-No… él no vendrá… no pudo…- dijo Kate y se mordió el labio.

-¿Por qué no? Siempre se ha mostrado muy interesado en ayudarnos…- dijo Jim.

-Es cierto… pero… este tiempo… Rick y yo hemos tenido algunas… algunas discusiones tontas y ha preferido no venir… pero se aseguró de que todo saliera bien…- dijo y sonrió.

-Kate… ¿acaso hay algo que yo no se?- le preguntó tratando de comprender.

-No… no… bueno… en realidad si… yo… nosotros hemos decidido… estamos intentando tener una relación…- dijo con nerviosismo y advirtió la sonrisa de su padre- pero… no está funcionando demasiado… él prefirió no venir… y yo, de alguna forma lo entiendo…

-Pero… ¿por qué?

-Porque necesitamos mantener eso en secreto… y no es fácil… surgen inconvenientes, él siente que yo no lo comprendo y yo siento lo mismo… es muy difícil y yo siempre lo supe… por eso me costó tanto dar este paso…- dijo y sacudió la cabeza con impotencia.

-Katie… y si tanto les costó, ¿por qué no intentan que funcione mejor?

-Lo hacemos… pero como te dije, es muy difícil…

-¿Y listo? Entonces nos olvidamos de lo que sentimos…- dijo él con tristeza.

-Papá, no exageres, estamos comenzando…

-¿Tú crees que yo no sé lo que ustedes sientes uno por el otro?- dijo y Kate abrió la boca sin comprender- las pocas charlas que he tenido con él me han servido para saber lo que siente… y a ti te conozco porque ere mi hija… ¿qué estás esperando para ser feliz, Katie? Ya has sufrido suficiente como para elegir seguir haciéndolo…

Kate tragó saliva y no dijo nada, aún le costaba trabajo asumir la parte de culpa que le tocaba.

* * *

Un rato más tarde, Kate y Jim se reunieron con las distintas personalidades que habían asistido y hablaron todo lo que pudieron para convencerlos de hacer sus donaciones.

Kate se sintió orgullosa de cómo Jim, aún con su timidez, se enfrascara en conversaciones que terminaban convenciendo a esas personas, de brindarles ayuda.

Luego de un show programado, Kate sintió una mano en su hombro y al girar se encontró con una Martha sonriente que la saludaba.

Kate se puso de pie y la abrazó con ternura. Martha se demoró un poco más de lo esperado en soltarla y cuando lo hizo, acarició su cara y Kate no pudo evitar sentir algunas lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Muchas gracias por haber venido, Martha…- dijo Kate sonriente.

-Pensaba venir… pero Richard me encargó que te diera este cheque… él no… no pudo venir y quería acercarte su donación.

Kate miró el cheque y abrió la boca sin poder hablar. La cifra era de medio millón de dólares y Martha la miró con una mezcla de emoción y comprensión.

-Muchas gracias, Martha… yo… no se qué decir… esto… esto es demasiado… - dijo mirando alternativamente a Martha y al cheque.

-No fue mi decisión, sino de mi hijo… y… ya que estoy aquí… quería decirte que me hizo muy feliz descubrir que finalmente ustedes estaban dándose una oportunidad… - dijo y aunque Kate quiso interrumpirla, continuó hablando- y me cuesta entender que ahora… las cosas estén… así…

-Martha… - dijo y tragó saliva, estaba sorprendida, no sabía que Martha estuviese al tanto.

-Rick no me dijo nada…- dijo leyéndole la mente- me dio pena darme cuenta de que estabas escondida aquel día en que llegué…

Kate se mordió el labio y sonrió.

-Igualmente fue divertido…- reconoció y Martha sonrió.

-Espero que puedan arreglar las cosas…- dijo y besó su frente con cariño- iré a saludar a tu padre…- dijo y la dejó ahí.

* * *

Unas horas más tarde, llegó el momento en que Kate tenía que hablar y sintió que su corazón se aceleraba. Lo necesitaba demasiado. A él y a sus palabras de aliento… y también sus besos, y sus manos acariciándola…

Kate se subió al estrado y trató de sonreír.

-Estimados amigos…- comenzó y miró su padre- yo… yo no soy demasiado buena con las palabras… quería agradecerles y hacerles saber lo importante que es el hecho de contar con su invaluable colaboración para este proyecto que significa para mí un modo de honrar el trabajo de mi madre… una luchadora hasta el día en que falleció… - su voz se quebró un poco pero continuó- pero que sigue viva en mi corazón, en el de mi padre… en el de todos lo que la conocieron y también en el de lo que aprendieron a conocerla a través nuestro… espero que nos sigan acompañando en futuros emprendimientos… por favor, diviértanse y llévense nuestro amor y nuestro respeto por la obra que están colaborando a llevar a cabo…- y sonrió, de alguna manera aliviada al haber podido expresar lo que sentía.

Se produjo un aplauso y Kate sintió un nudo en la garganta, necesitó abrazarlo fuerte y sentirse protegida, como había aprendido a hacer no hacía mucho.

Se produjo luego un silencio, la gente se dio cuenta de que ella quería decir algo más.

-Y no puedo dejar de mencionar a alguien… alguien sin el que nunca podría haber logrado nada de esto… alguien que ha estado a mi lado el último tiempo y que me ha ayudado a salir adelante, ha estado en los mejores y peores momentos… y que hoy, lamentablemente no ha podido estar presente… alguien…- dijo y su voz volvió a quebrarse- alguien que me ha enseñado a tener esperanzas y a enfocarme en lo que realmente importa… Richard Castle…- dijo y aspiró hondo, la angustia y las lágrimas luchando por salir, mientras escuchaba un aplauso general.

Y en ese momento lo vio entrar, mirándola a los ojos. La emoción reflejada en ellos por lo que acababa de escuchar. Aunque ya lo supiera.

Rick se acercó lentamente, sonriendo, mirándola, así como él solía hacerlo, sin disimular. Cautivado por su belleza.

Y cuando llegó al estrado a donde ella lo esperaba, con los ojos húmedos, estiró su mano y tomó la de ella, besándola con suavidad.

La gente aplaudió con mayor intensidad y ella sonrió, estirando sus brazos para abrazarlo. Se apretó a él como si fuera su única posibilidad de seguir viviendo y por un momento, ambos se olvidaron del mundo…

Había mucho de qué hablar… y sin duda lo harían cuando tuvieran oportunidad…

* * *

**Se me hizo un poco más largo de lo que esperaba, podría terminarlo aquí, pero un epílogo dejaría a todos más contentos ¿no? Escucho opiniones! Gracias por leer, siempre!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola! Aquí les dejo el epílogo de este fic que me encantó escribir, espero que les guste! La verdad es que con el poco tiempo que tengo y todas las cosas que están pasando, me resulta difícil poder seguir el ritmo, pero estoy feliz, porque la inspiración sigue y si me tienen paciencia, habrá más fics pronto! Gracias!  
**

**Epílogo**

El abrazo fue interminable para todos, pero para ellos duró lo que un suspiro. Y cuando se separaron, ella lo miró a los ojos y sonrió.

-Gracias por estar conmigo…- dijo con la voz entrecortada por la emoción.

-Siempre…- dijo él y escuchó una música suave, al parecer la gente se movía para bailar y él le hizo una reverencia y la apretó en sus brazos para moverse con ella al ritmo de la música.

Kate no necesitó decir mucho para demostrarle con su mirada lo que sentía. Las dudas, las tonterías, importantes o no que la habían hecho trastabillar, habían desaparecido. Pero obviamente, por ahora, el juego debía continuar encubierto.

A lo lejos, Martha y Jim se codeaban sonrientes.

-Estás hermosa…- le dijo él al oído y ella sonrió al principio con timidez, pero luego esa timidez se transformó en seducción.

-Tú también lo estás…- le dijo finalmente y se estiró un poco, buscando sus labios sin darse cuenta de donde estaban.

-Kate…- jadeó él casi sin poder contenerse.

-Mm?- ella no comprendió al principio y cuando lo hizo se mordió el labio.

-Kate… eso tampoco ayuda…- le dijo dejando escapar el aire que retenía con tanta lentitud que pensó que se le había terminado de golpe.

-Lo siento… te extraño… te extraño mucho, Rick…- le dijo con sus ojos fijos en sus labios.

-Yo también…- le dijo él y la apretó contra su pecho para hacerle notar que la necesitaba- escucha… seguimos bailando… y cuando se termina la fiesta, quizás… podríamos… hablar un rato…- le dijo y ella alzó la vista, y la perdió en la de él.

-Sí… sí, eso estaría bien…- dijo con voz apenas audible.

Continuaron bailando un rato más, y luego la gente comenzó a acercarse y los mantuvo ocupados por casi dos horas.

Ellos se quedaron juntos en general, y cerca, pero cuando se separaban un poco, se miraban con complicidad a lo lejos, con la promesa de que luego podrían estar juntos.

Martha y Jim se quedaron hasta lo último con ellos. Y cuando Rick intentaba buscar un pretexto, Martha le ofreció a Jim acercarlo a donde se hospedaba, Jim no había querido incomodar a Kate y ahora estaba agradecido de no haberlo hecho.

Luego de abrazar y besar a su padre, Kate saludó efusivamente a Martha, que acarició su cara y le guiñó el ojo con complicidad.

Y luego los miraron irse, charlando animadamente. Rick giró la cabeza y miró a Kate, que todavía tenía la mirada perdida en su padre y cuando Kate lo miró, sonrió sonrojada.

-Dios… no puedo dejar de mirarte…- le dijo y sus palabras resonaron en el salón vacío.

-No tienes que dejar de hacerlo…- dijo ella y alzó la ceja.

-Y…- dijo y extendió su mano, tomando con delicadeza la de ella- tampoco puedo dejar de acariciarte…- agregó mientras acariciaba su mano.

-Mm…- jadeó ella- tampoco tienes que dejar de hacerlo…- dijo y le mantuvo la mirada, expectante.

-Bien…- siguió él- porque… tampoco puedo dejar de desear besarte…

-Yo tampoco…- dijo ella y estaban tan cerca que él podía sentir el aliento fresco de ella sobre sus labios.

Rick se inclinó suavemente hacia adelante y capturó sus labios firmemente, conteniendo su necesidad un poco. Kate cerró los ojos y suspiró, dejándose llevar por él. La caricia al principio fue tentativa, Rick quería estar seguro. Era como besarla por primera vez. Y fue Kate, como otras veces, la que no pudo controlarse más y entreabrió sus labios para permitirle el acceso.

Kate suspiró mientras entrelazaba sus dedos en el cabello de él. Y cuando la escuchó suspirar, fue él quien perdió el control. Kate sintió su espalda chocando contra una de las paredes y el cuerpo de él imposiblemente pegado a ella, recuerdos de la noche de la tormenta, no tan lejana aún vinieron a su mente.

Rick movió su boca al cuello de ella y la escuchó jadear. Se separó suavemente y la miró a los ojos.

-¿Estás bien?- quiso saber él, con la respiración entrecortada por el arrebato.

-Perfectamente…- dijo ella en el mismo tono- pero estaría mejor en casa… bajo las sábanas, contigo…- le dijo con algo de nerviosismo, aún le costaba admitir sus necesidades.

-¿Segura?- quiso saber él.

Kate no dijo nada, solo tomó su mano y entrelazó con él los dedos.

-Vamos a casa…- le dijo sonriendo.

Ninguno de los dos supo lo que ocurrió durante el viaje de vuelta. Ni tampoco como hicieron para aguantar las ganas de acariciarse y besarse, pero lo cierto es que apenas llegaron a la habitación. La ropa quedó diseminada por el living y Rick la levantó en brazos para llevarla y la depositó sobre la cama.

-Necesito que me prometas algo…- le dijo él, mientras besaba cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

Kate no contestó, pero él supo que lo escuchaba.

-Nunca más vuelvas a dudar de lo que siento por ti… yo no te digo que no volveré a mirar a nadie más, porque solo será eso… en lo que respecta al amor, no estoy emocionalmente disponible para nadie que no seas tú…

-Prometido… aunque eso no significa que no me pondré celosa… - dijo ella jadeando.

-Eso está permitido… porque adoro verte celosa… aunque no quiero que sufras… - dijo y la hizo incorporar, colocándola sobre él justo en el lugar indicado.

-Mientras no te abuses…- dijo y se mordió el labio.

-No lo haré…- dijo él y le guiñó el ojo.

Kate tomó su cara con ambas manos y lo besó húmedamente mientras descendía sobre él.

-No tienes idea de cuánto te extrañé- le dijo él.

-Si… yo también…- jadeó ella con los ojos cerrados, saboreando el momento.

Y luego se produjo un silencio, no hacían falta las palabras, ambos se dedicaron a escucharse en otro plano. Las caricias y los besos se multiplicaron y a pesar de lo que ambos pensaban, el clímax los encontró un buen rato más tarde, a los dos al mismo tiempo.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?- le preguntó ella mientras descansaba luego con su cabeza apoyada en el pecho de él, y las piernas entrelazadas debajo de las sábanas.

-Lo que tú quieras… a mí solo me importa estar contigo, Kate…- dijo y acarició su cabello.

-Deberíamos seguir guardando el secreto… todavía tengo miedo de que pueda comprometer nuestro trabajo…- dijo Kate.

-Por mi está bien… pienso que podría ser muy divertido…- la voz de él sonaba juguetona aunque ella no lo estuviera mirando.

-Mientras no te metas en problemas…

-No lo haré…- dijo él.

-Más te vale…- dijo ella y alzó la ceja desafiante, y él adivinó sin mirarla su gesto.

-Porque sino ¿qué pasará?- preguntó él con intención.

-¿Recuerdas aquello que tanto te gustó, aquello de… tú sabes… la noche de la tormenta?- preguntó y levantó la cabeza, apoyando su barbilla sobre el pecho de él para mirarlo.

-Mmhm…- asintió él y alzó la ceja con interés- aquello que fue lo que más me gustó…- dijo sonriente, recordando.

-Pues… no pasará más… nunca más…- dijo marcando las últimas palabras.

-¿Nunca?- dijo él preso de un repentino ataque de pánico.

-Y sería una lástima… ¿verdad Ricky?

Rick no le contestó, pero captó el mensaje. Le gustaba Kate celosa, pero no había motivo para dejar de disfrutar toda esa nueva intimidad que nunca se hubiese imaginado que podría compartir con ella…

Kate sonrió, casi leyendo su mente. Ahora estaban de acuerdo, y si las cosas continuaban de esa forma, habría relación por mucho tiempo… quizás para siempre…

* * *

**Qué les pareció? Espero que haya sido lo que esperaban! Estoy trabajando en una escena del último capítulo emitido, se que hay millones, pero no puedo evitarlo!**


End file.
